Wish You Were Here
by Invader Jed
Summary: What if more happened on that night that Starfire and Robin danced? What if something happened that not even the other Titans knew about? When faced with a choice of being with Robin, how will Starfire react?


_Author's Note: _Okay, dudes. This is just a one-off, one-chaptered story, to keep you all going while I'm away on holiday. I'll come back and finish Knife Edge, but for now have this little cute thing I wrote when I couldn't get to sleep a couple of nights ago. Hope you like it! Oh, and if you have access to Pink Floyd's "Wish You Were Here" song, then I recommend you get it, because I think it really sets the mood. Download it or something, cos it's a great tune anyway.

* * *

**_Wish You Were Here_**

"...and the winners of this year's prom are...Robin and Starfire!"

The searchlights had startled both Starfire and Robin, but when the true cause of the attention was revealed, there was nowhere for the adrenaline that had been rushing through them to go.

"Well, I guess one more dance wouldn't hurt," Robin said casually, taking Starfire's hand and leading her onto the dancefloor, like it was an everyday occurrence. The fact of the matter was, that Robin's heart, instead of pumping excitedly at the thought of a prospective fight, was fluttering uncontrollably. Dancing with Starfire was not an activity he had ever engaged in before, and with her looking as stunning as she did now, he found himself forgetting all that had taken place that night. Heck, he could still hear the sirens of the police vehicle carting Killer Moth, Kitten and her arachnid of a boyfriend Fang away to where they belonged.

"Everyone, please welcome the King and Queen!" the booming, overly-cheesy voice of the DJ announced, and Robin was forced to concentrate. However, no matter how focused he usually was, he found himself losing his thoughts in Starfire's eyes.

Tentatively, he placed a hand around her waist, half-expecting her to blast him. Instead, she smiled softly at him, looking just as nervous as he was.

"This is necessary, yes?" she asked innocently. Robin looked at her questioningly, not understanding the full meaning of her enquiry.

"Only if you want to, Star," he said finally, although he felt his heart racing ahead of his breathing again. He pulled back, partly because he wasn't sure if by asking if dancing was necessary she didn't want to dance, but also because he didn't want her to feel his chest going into overdrive. He cocked his head to the left and regarded Starfire, who seemed to be studying him closely.

"It is just that...I was not your...date?" she avoided his eyes carefully, looking instead at the gleaming wooden decking of the boat they were supposed to be dancing on. Robin gulped, not sure what to say.

"If anything was necessary, Starfire," he said confidently, after gathering his thoughts and words, "it was my "date" with Kitten. I had no choice. Seeing you there, looking so..." he trailed off, unable to say that there was no decision in agreeing to dancing with her. It came naturally. But, if there was anything Robin hated, it was a cheesy movie. Just then he was sounding like the romantic hero with the beautiful damsel in his arms. Starfire was no damsel in distress; she was the most powerful girl he had ever met, except perhaps Raven or Terra. But in some ways, Starfire had the upper hand over them, because she had absolute control. Something that Robin was seriously lacking in there and then.

He caught her looking at him, in a manner of great confusion. Robin smiled hastily, before saying:

"Come on, Star. Let's dance."

Starfire smiled hesitantly, before looking sheepishly at Robin.

"I...do not know how to perform Earth-dancing," she admitted, blushing pink. Robin laughed gently.

"And I do? Just...follow my lead. We'll make it up together." At that suggestion, Starfire's eyes lit up and she stepped forward towards him.

"At last, ladies and gentlemen, we have our shy rulers on the dancefloor!" the DJ chuckled, throwing on a record.

The song was, of course, a slow one, but not the kind of song that was normally played at a prom. Robin smiled warmly at Starfire.

"You put your hands on my shoulders," he instructed, as he slid his arms around her thin waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he had told her. She met his eyes nervously, and Robin grinned at her. She instantly relaxed in his arms, and they began to dance.

* * *

"Dude...who put a mouth in the punch?!" Beastboy exclaimed, as out of his glass appeared Starfire's mouth, still hissing and spitting. Disgustedly, he threw it back in the punchbowl and walked back over to Raven and Cyborg, who were standing saying nothing.

"Aw yeah, man!" Cyborg cried when he heard the song that had come on. He punched the air in victory at the recognition of the tune, "Wish You Were Here". "Pink Floyd!"

"Dude, there are better songs," Beastboy pointed out, causing his mechanical friend to become defensive.

"Better than Pink Floyd? Sorry, man, you're way outta order!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You guys..." Raven said calmly, interrupting the argument. "Am I the only one noticing that something's a little...different?"

Cyborg turned round to face her.

"Yeah, that B.B.'s totally wrong? No, wait...that's a normality!" he exclaimed, causing Beastboy to explode into a fury.

"Why I oughtta..." he started, and the two attacked each other, staring each other down and firing cheap insults at each other.

"Guys!" Raven pressed firmly. The boys finally looked up after throwing each other dirty looks.

"What is it, Raven?" Beastboy asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "Wanna dance?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, presenting Beastboy with his answer. Cyborg broke down into huge guffaws of laughter, and it looked as if they could have been yelling at each other for quite a time, before Raven tore them apart by casting a spell over both their mouths, silencing them. They looked at her in surprise.

"Are you listening?" she snarled threateningly. Beastboy and Cyborg nodded in fear, and she subsequently removed her magic. "I'm not asking for a lot," she said pointedly, "I only wanted to show you..."

"Hey, what's with Robin and Star?" Beastboy interrupted, finally noticing the two dancing.

"They're dancing, you moron," Cyborg pointed out unhelpfully. Beastboy pulled a "duh" face and stuck his tongue out at him.

"It's not the dancing that's unusual..." Raven said, trying to put her finger on what was bothering her. "I know those two are really close...but now they're _really_ close."

"Cos they're dancing, maybe?" Cyborg suggested. Raven ignored him and rolled her eyes hopelessly.

"It doesn't matter...it's probably just my imagination," she muttered, and Beastboy turned into a squid, placing a tentacle on her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, Ray, we understand your pain." He paused for a moment, before adding slyly, "Hold on...you have an _imagination??!?"_

It took Raven a few seconds to get it, but very shortly the argument of the century ensued.

* * *

"You're really getting the hang of this!" Robin complimented, and Starfire smiled, unconvinced.

"It is very tricky to define where exactly we are meant to be going with this exercise. I do not understand why we step forwards and backwards and go in circles. Where are we supposed to end up?" she asked uncertainly. Robin laughed gently at her innocence, and she looked at him, as if to ask what he found funny.

"There's not really a point to it, Star," he admitted, before adding, "it's really just the person you're dancing with that matters."

As soon as he had said it, he wished he hadn't. He cringed at his words, but Starfire smiled warmly at him.

"I was the last to join the group," she started irrelevantly, and Robin looked at her profoundly, listening and savouring every word she spoke. " But I feel...when I arrived, I thought you would all be very good friends already, yet you made me feel so welcome. All of you did, but I have learned most from you, Robin."

Robin avoided her eyes, not wanting her to see him blushing. Starfire sighed softly, and he looked back up at her.

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain._

_  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_  
Do you think you can tell?_

_  
  
And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_  
Hot air for a cool breeze? _

_Cold comfort for change?_

_  
And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?  
  
How I wish, how I wish you were here._

_  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,_

_  
Running over the same old ground. What have you found? _

_The same old fears._

_  
Wish you were here._

"I like this song," Starfire mused thoughtfully, "it has nice words, but it is sad."

Robin hadn't been paying attention to the music, and it was one of his favourites. He noticed it and smiled.

"Yeah...I always meant to let you hear it..."

As the music faded, Starfire and Robin moved a little closer, but when it stopped and the D.J. thanked them for dancing, they pulled apart and looked away from each other awkwardly. Instinctively, Starfire began to walk over to Raven, Beastboy, who appeared to be arguing, unsurprisingly.

Robin tugged on her hand, so she stopped walking. He came to stand beside her and they watched their friends bickering for a while, listening to angry noises and the sound of Beastboy blowing a trumpet as an elephant.

"Back to normality, I am supposing..." Starfire said quietly, and Robin turned to look at her profoundly. Once she noticed he was watching her, she faced him, her eyes expectant, a ready, friendly smile on her perfect face.

_She's so beautiful_, Robin thought, before remembering suddenly that superheroes like him didn't worry about such matters. He had just defeated a slobbering spider-monster - and her boyfriend – so he should have masculine, heroic thoughts in his head, should he not? But all that was in his head just then was Starfire.

"Not yet. Let's go somewhere," he suggested. Starfire raised an eyebrow and giggled. Her child-like, carefree laugh made Robin smile, too.

"Where?...Should we not be going back...?" Starfire asked. Robin shrugged, trying not to look bothered.

"If you like, but we could celebrate together. Let's go to the park. It'll be quiet there," Robin said, a possible hint of anxiety in his voice. He prayed that Starfire wouldn't notice it, but he wished with all his strength that she would agree to accompany him. His heart skipped a beat at Starfire's nodding of her head, and Robin smiled.

"Okay, but we'll have to sneak past the others," he grinned mischievously, making Starfire laugh again. "That shouldn't be too hard, though, since they're a bit...preoccupied?"

Starfire smiled warmly, and Robin took her hand. They crept past Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy – who were all still arguing – off the boat and onto Robin's parked motorcycle. Robin handed Starfire his helmet, revved the engine and sped away. Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy choked in the fumes until they cleared, when they all started arguing again, not even noticing that Starfire and Robin had disappeared.

* * *

"Eep!" Starfire squeaked involuntarily, as Robin narrowly avoided hitting a large oil truck. Robin laughed. "What is so funny?" she asked angrily.

"Sorry, Starfire, I just think it's funny that you can fly and fire all your starbolts, but you're afraid of a motorcycle?!" he chuckled heartily.

"I cannot hear a word you are saying, but I do not care to if you are making fun of me!" she shouted over the noise. Robin, having reached their destination, stopped the bike and faced Starfire, taking one of her hands in his. He looked at her directly in the eye, despite the visor on her helmet.

"Believe me, I would never make fun of you, Starfire," he told her honestly. He let go of her hand, and she took off the helmet, placing it on the seat of the motorbike. She nodded at Robin, before following him inside the park. As it was closed to the public, Robin vaulted over the high iron fence while Starfrie flew over it, landing neatly on the other side. Robin, on the other hand, landed cat-like with a thud.

"Follow me!" he challenged her playfully, running forwards as fast as he could. Starfire called after him before giving chase. Their boots clumped on the hard ground, and Robin could hear Starfire breathing heavily behind him as he slowed down and stopped at a bench by the small lake in the middle of the park.

Starfire caught up with him a few seconds later, bent over double and breathed heavily for a few moments. When she rose back to her feet she met Robin, staring at her in the face intently.

"Robin, what is wr.." she started, confused at the different expression on his face. He didn't let her finish, and pushed himself against her passionately, bending his neck suddenly and catching her lips in his. He pulled away, searching her surprised eyes for a second, before moving in again, placing both hands at her waist and reaching for her.

Starfire did not know exactly what was happening, and she took a few seconds before she returned his kiss. She heard and felt Robin exhale in happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into paradise. After a few moments, Robin softly pulled away, kissing her softly on the lips several times, before he moved his face away and smiled widely at her.

"What was...why did you...?" Starfire stammered in shock, and Robin's face returned to it's usual serious expression.

"Because I can't pretend anymore, Starfire. I don't want to lie to myself, to you or anyone else by saying I don't feel greatly towards you. What I'm trying to say is, Star..." he trailed off, struggling to maintain eye contact with her because of the puzzled expression on her face. He was well aware that she only wanted to understand, but he felt she might not feel the same way towards him. He sighed suddenly, tuning his head away in frustration at himself for not being able to find the words yet again.

"Robin, you have always been the greatest of friends to me," Starfire explained solemnly, "but I..."

"Yeah." Robin muttered bitterly. "But."

"But I no longer wish to be friends with you."

Robin looked up at her, his head snapping up in shock.

"But...why not?! I thought we..."

"We were good friends, Robin, but too many complications stand in the way if we are more than that."

"So you're saying you feel the same?"

Robin searched her eyes for the truth, but she shielded it well. She looked away from him, and he moved forwards to kiss her again, to help her make up her mind. She slid her head down and knocked foreheads with him. Robin screwed his eyes in anguish at not being able to express himself, and he no longer cared about his image.

Starfire moved away from him and sat on the bench, her head in her hands sadly. Robin sat next to her and placed an arm around her.

"I can't live without you, Starfire," he explained, knowing how cheesy he must sound. He didn't care anymore. "But if you can look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me than friendship, then friends is all we will have to be."

Starfire said nothing and kept her eyes away from his. He was suddenly glad she wasn't looking at him, because she couldn't see the look of sadness in the blankness of his mask.

"You know," Robin continued, "sometimes I wish I weren't a Teen Titan...but I've never wished it more than I do now. You're worth more to me than the superhero nametag."

Starfire closed her eyes, and Robin noticed a tear running down her cheek. _She wouldn't be crying if she didn't feel the same, she can't..._ he thought to himself, desperately trying to find a reason why she might keep her true feelings for him hidden.

"We...can't..." Starfire murmured, so softly it was almost inaudible. "We can only be friends...there are too many consequences..."

"I don't care, I don't CARE!" Robin cried, pulling her close, but knowing she was right. Slade could use their relationship against them if he found out, and if they broke up they wouldn't be able to work together. He gritted his teeth and let out a frustrated gasp.

"It is best to forget what we could be, and concentrate on our responsibilities," she told him wisely.

Robin nodded reluctantly, his eyes still sad. He leaned forward in against Starfire's ear and whispered:

"I love you, Star."

Starfire pulled away from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She tool off and flew into the air, casting him a final look and soaring off into the direction of Titan Tower. Robin sighed and watched her go, before getting up and walking slowly back to his motorcycle.

* * *

Flying through the clouds, Starfire let her drips mingle with the water below. The song that was playing at the dance was still going through her head.

"I wish _you_ were here now, Robin..." she whispered to the fading silhouette that was Robin, "so that I could tell you that I love you too..." She turned away and continued her journey home, knowing that she would just have to live with her decision not to tell him of her feelings until she could stand it no longer.

"One day, Robin..." she told the absent love of her life. "One day."

* * *

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:** Hey dudes. Hoped you liked it. Cool. And I hope you downloaded the song, or found it somewhere, cos it's so nice. Anyway, please review! Thanks a bundle!


End file.
